A Filled Lies Marriage
by Eskeletik
Summary: Some important moments in the life of Bob and Francesca Terwilliger, generally relating to their life in Italy, some moments are referenced in "Italian Bob" and "Funeral for a Fiend."
1. 14 Years Ago, First Meet

**Hello! Here I bring a fanfic that occurred to me during the holidays, so I get to post it now, I'm back from my vacation.**

**Note: Dates are relative to a time 13 years after the current series, so refer to that time as "Present."**

* * *

**14 years ago**

"Pronounced "Bongiorno." Drag too the second syllable."

Bob brought his hand to the jaw of the woman, who looked stunned.

"Let me show."

When he tried to get her to talk with pursed lips, she spat in his face.

Bob wiped the spit from his cheek. He looked down, confused. Then, he heard a mischievous laugh. He didn't know who was producing it, but he thought the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. When he raised his head, he saw a woman leaning against the wall, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, si, and ridere andare avanti, nessun problem. Sembra sicuramente molto divertente ... *" Bob said, in perfect Italian, and markedly sarcasm.

The woman approached him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Being close to him, Bob could see it well. She was tall, dark and black hair. She wore a blue and gold earrings shaped hoop.

"You dont need to talk Italian. I understand English perfectly."

Bob was in shock, both by the fact that women speak jis native language and for her dazzling beauty.

She snapped her fingers, surprised at Bob's reacction lack. He blinked rapidly, regaining consciousness.

"Is not it a bit silly to try to teach to pronounce "Bongiorno" an Italian woman?"

Bob shrugged.

"Sorry, I thought it was pronounced the way I had been taught."

The woman smiled.

"And ... what's your name?"

"Robert Charles Elton Underdunk Terwilliger Jr." Seeing the surprised woman's face, he added: "But my friends just call me Bob. Or Robert, if you prefer"

"It sounds better in Italian. Can i call you Roberto?"

Bob put his finger to his mouth.

"I do not see why not. And your name is ..."

"Francesca. Francesca Vendetto."

They continued to talk a while, until it started to rain.

"Go, Do we take a coffee? We can stay in a bar until the rain subsides."

"Sure! I love coffe!"

* * *

"And ... What was your job before coming to Italy?"

Bob gulped. He realized that if I wanted to have a friend in Salsiccia would have to invent a new life, leaving behind everything else.

"I, er ... I was ... actor." Yes, actor. That jibe pretty well with his personality. "I was in a children's program called "The Krusty Show."

"Why did you come here?"

"Well, when the program was canceled, Krusty told me to take a vacation. I came to Tuscany cause when I was a child had been here."

"I like you. You look like a lovely man. Are you married?"

"No. Although I would. I've been through worse than my comical appearance seems. But enough about me. How about you?"

"Well, I've come to live Salsiccia from Palermo, to get away from family matters."

"Oh, I know what that is. I have an uncle with Alzheimer's, and that given to trauma suffered during the Second World War, sees Nazis everywhere." **

Francesca smiled. But somehow, Bob knew that smile meant more than mere affection.

* * *

*** Oh, go ahead, laugh, then you'll find it very funny.**

****This is an OC of my own named Manfred Underdunk, brother of Judith (Bob's mother).**

**Ok, I know it can be a bit short, but it is only a small introduction, showing Bob and Fran****'s** first meeting.  
**Reviews, please****! :)**


	2. 13 Years Ago, The Wedding

**Ok, here I leave the second chapter. Includes some OCs**  
**If you have doubts about their identities, just review asking about it :)**

* * *

**13 Years ago, The Wedding**

Bob spent a look at the seats, watching every one present. He could see his brother Cecil, with Neil at his side, smiling from the front rows. Bob smiled back. He continued watching. Vladimir, Judith, Robert, Manfred ... there were many people who had taken the trouble to go and see his wedding. And Mel course. Mel, as Bob's best friend, was standing at the front row.

Then he heard a murmur, and Francesca appeared, with the wedding dress after the bridesmaid, Amber, niece of Bob. Together with his wife, was Vittorio Vendetto, Francesca's father. Everytime Bob saw him , he could not help but remember Don Vito Corleone*. Then he saw Bianca and Carlo, Francesca's brothers, who accompanied his father.

When Francesca came to the altar, took her in ganchete Bob's shoulder. They approached the priest, who began reciting the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to ..."

Bob stopped paying attention. He looked to his beloved wife. She bit her lip, knowing that Bob was just in that Christian wedding because her parents were very religious, and she knew they was very upset If they didn't organize a ceremony. Moreover, Vittorio had paid all: Cake, decorative, food, band ... everything except the ring.

The memory of the ring caused Francesca to laugh. Bob had bought, at first, a plastic ring, if she refused to marry him, and not spend money in vain. But she had accepted, of course, without a second thought.

* * *

When the ceremony ended, came the bouquet and garter tradition. While Bob threw the garter into the air, with all outstanding men (all but married men and Vladimir, who had sat down to drink wine), Francesca threw the bouquet.

In a flash, Cecil managed to grab the garter, while the bouquet was finished in the hands of Bianca, the younger sister of Francesca.

"Miss ..." Cecil put on his best smile, but Bianca snorted and tossed the bouquet to Cecil's face, causing general laughter.

While Robert was given a binge of cake (according to him "It is important for healthy eating cake at least once a month") Bob talked with Vittorio, who already had the pleasure of meeting. Despite being a quiet and polite man, Bob was inspired a certain terror.

"What is your work, Mr. Vendetto?"

"Well, you see, the use of my family is somewhat difficult to explain ..."

Just then, Bob Francesca grabbed his arm, away from the conversation.

"Look, honey! Come see the presents!"

* * *

Everything happened as planned. It took the classic car, with writing "Honeymooners" but were in the car of Vittorio, along with Cecil and Neil, they would sleep in his bed that night. At home, Bob and Francesca went to the room, while Neil slept and watched TV Cecil.

"Are you ready?" Bob began unbuttoning his jacket, slowly.

"Should not you use protection?"

"Franny, please ... it's our wedding night, I really wuold enjoy this."

Francesca did not respond. Instead, pulled Bob's tie, bringing her husband closer to her.

* * *

When finished, Francesca hugged Bob again.

"And you'd want to have children?"

Bob thought for a moment.

"I think that, perhaps, we could have one in a few years."

"Would you like girl or boy?"

"I think a girl would be better. In fact, I have thought of a name for her. It could be called Silvia."

Francesca looked at the ceiling.

"Yes. I like Silvia."

* * *

***From the movie "The Godfather".**

**Reviews if you like the chapter!**


	3. 12 Years Ago, The Kid

**Finally we introduce Gino in this chapter :)**  
**Slightly shorter than the rest, but, in return, I promise that the next will be long.**

* * *

**12 Years Ago, The Kid**

"Open your mouth ..."  
Gino closed mouth harder still. Bob folded his arms.  
"If you do not eat the porridge, I'm going to do it for you..."  
Gino also crossed his arms, looking at his father as saying, "Go ahead, do it."  
After opening the lid of the mash, Bob chimed in and pulled out a portion. He put it in his mouth. That swill tasted so darn bad that he had to put a very forced smile to look convincing.  
Gino, when he saw his father with that forced smile and comic, began to laugh out loud, Bob took time to put the spoon in his mouth, forcing him to eat the porridge. However, Gino, summoning all his mouth strenght, spit the mush against Bob's face.  
In the face of anger that made his father, Gino resumed his laughter.  
"I do not know what we do with this kid. As much as I try to make him eat the porridge, not swallows."  
Francesca laughed.  
"And you complain? He bits me in a certain part of the body while he was breastfeeding."  
"Yes, and you almost throw him out the window for that." Bob replied, taking his little boy in his hands.  
Well we go out now? If not hungry now, surely the will after returning from an errand.  
Bob shrugged, wiped his hands and grabbed his coat.  
"I'm ready."

* * *

It was quite quaint see Bob, as mayor of Salsiccia, on a bicycle, with his wife and son, going to the messages as a normal person.  
"Buongiorno, Signor Sindaco!"* Greeted Martino, the village postmaster.  
"Buongiorno, Martino!"** Bob replied, raising his hand.  
They gave a good detour for the village, down to the butcher, where they planned to buy some chicken for dinner.  
While Bob and Francesca made the order, Gino jumped from the basket of the bike and went over the counter, without anyone seeing him. Then, he noticed something shiny and long he had placed beside him, and took it.  
"Gino! What are you doing with that?" Francesca scolded him, forcing him to drop the knife. "I do not know where you got this mania to play with knives."  
Bob gulped.

* * *

After doing that and other errands, went to the countryside, to hang up when preparing food.

Francesca lay back and let Bob masajease his back gently and softly, as he always did, while Gino tries to catch butterflies.

"Roberto, honey ... your hands are magic."  
Bob smiled. But not only smiled at that compliment. He smiled for his life. It was perfect. And expect it to be perfect for long.

* * *

***"Good Morning, Sr Mayor!**"

****"Good Morning, Martino!"**

**Review time!**


	4. 12 Years Ago, Revelations

**Ok, new chapter!**

**Today I am working xD**

**This chapter is located right after the episode "The Italian Bob"**

* * *

**12 Years Ago, Revelations**

Bob asked for two rooms in the hotel. The clerk recorded their income, while Bob looked sideways at his wife. Francesca had not opened her mouth the whole trip. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Squeezing, making a knot in the stomach. He could not erase his past. All I had wanted was to cover it up.  
After Gino was in his bed, curled, unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door, began to speak.  
"Well ... I know I should clarify many things..." He waited for a response that never came. "I'm sorry, really sorry, I feel all this, I'm sorry I lied. But I did it for you, not to hurt, not to get into a bigger problem."  
"How long thought hide it? How long thought to have deceived me? Do not lie more, know full well that, sooner or later, your past was gonna get you, to remind you there."  
"Yes ... I knew that I could not protect myself forever ... I knew there would come a time when I would have to tell you everything. Well, for starters ... the program was canceled. It was a lie. I removed it, because of what we now know. It all started ten years after my television debut on the show ..."

He began to come clean. The atomic bomb in the Duff blimp, his over ten attempted murders, his fake wedding, his time in prison, his performance as a hero in Springfield Dam ... everything. All he had hidden. Then Francesca reacts. Upon completion of hearing the story of her husband, raised her right hand and gave a tremendous scarf against Bob makeup face. He, at first, was a kind of shock, looking at Francesca stared.  
Then reacted. He begans to crie. He freed the evil of his body, finally got rid of the weight of fourteen years being hated by all. He realized how much he had hurt his wife in the depths of her heart. He raised his watery eyes and realized that, for Francesca's cheek, a tear slipping also. He looked deep in Francesca's blue eyes. There wasn't hate there. He saw understanding and pain.  
"You do not know ... I do not know what it is ... what it is ... live with that pressure ... be different from all ..."  
"I know what it is ... I know perfectly. I've always been the black sheep of the family ... I have always been marginalized for being simply more educated, more intelligent than the rest."  
"See? You and I are kindred spirits. It is as if we were born to be together, despite everything you did ... all the lies I've swept under the rug of our marriage ... sorry, sorry all. I'm sorry I dragged you into this ...  
Then both looked into her eyes. Suddenly, embraced and heat were mutually tightened far enough to hear the heartbeat of the other.  
"Forgive me ... I know it's not easy ... but ... I can not live without you ... you are the only person you ever consider worthy to be my love. It may have been a criminal in the past, may have done many bad things ... but to be with you, living in Salsiccia, taught me how beautiful the world is, what I've been missing all these years. I'm different now. Thanks to you."  
His voice broke and then he couldn't continue.  
Francesca then took her hands.  
"Roberto, I vowed to be with you, with you, for better or for worse. And you'll be comprehensive. If you want to continue this later. But do not expect to receive cooperation from me. We have a reason to be together, to share our love. And that reason is called Gino."  
Bob smiled at his wife. He kissed her mouth, and began to think about their chances.

* * *

"Obviously, we cannot stay in Salsiccia. We have labeled murderers, monsters and know what else. Sorry I cannot go for our stuff ..."

Francesca patted his hand.  
"Quiet, sure my father can help with that."  
Bob yawned.  
"You should go to bed." Francesca said, looking worried.  
"So are you."  
Francesca crossed his arms.  
"We're both tired. And now, please, no savage rollovers. They hurt each and every one of the parts of my body..."

* * *

**This has been a bit gloomy, but I hope you like it. :)**


	5. 12 Years Ago, Silvia

**12 years ago, Silvia**

Resting his head on the back of the waiting room's chair, Bob waited patiently. He was sweating. His face was awash in sweat. He breathed deeply. They had been there a couple of hours, and he's hoping they were not having problems. Cecil, his brother, took his hand and squeezed it hard, smiling. Bob replied with a forced smile.  
Then the door opened, and Robert Terwilliger, Bob's father, came out with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Bob approached him, he got up, as if he had a spring in the rear, to see it. Robert smiled.  
"Congratulations. I had a very healthy granddaughter."  
Bob looked inside the blanket. There inside was a baby, tiny, newborn. When he moved a finger to touch the little baby, her grabbed his finger with a diminutive finger.  
They went into the delivery room, where Francesca was totally defeated.  
"I need a cigarette."  
"Absolutely not. You are very weak and I'm not allowed to get you sick just by this uncontrollable habit."  
Francesca snorted at the ceiling. But her expression changed immediately, reminding her new daughter.  
"Remember ... that long ago you said that if we had a girl, Silvia wanted to call her?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I think we have ta name to this little miracle." His wife smiled.  
Bob could not help but smile, but was cut when he heard a scream.  
"That's it! I will not put up with this little wild animal!" Cecil said indignantly.  
Robert looked.  
"What now?"  
"Well, the Master Gino I just stick a pen in hand, with all his might. Brother, I ask, no, I _demand_ that you you to take care of this little monster. I've had enough."  
Bob grabbed Gino in arms, gave him a disapproving look, and carried it to the delivery room.  
"I want you to meet someone very important, son."  
"Spiderman?"  
"No! More important than Spiderman. Meet your new sister."  
Gino looked at her with disdain from the arms of his father.  
"I do not like. It's an eyesore."  
Bob glared.  
"There is an eyesore! Is your little sister, and now you say hi. Or if not, we'll stay here all day until you do.  
Gino gavea a resigned sigh and said a vague and barely audible "Hello", who satisfed his father. That's when Cecil deigned to look at his new niece. Silvia looked Cecil with wide eyes, and then she startted laughing. Bob was put in the place of his brother, and the little dry paused, while Cecil played the face.  
"What's so funny? Do I have monkeys on my face?"  
"No, you look like a monkey, which is different." Bob did not waste that opportunity to taunt his brother.  
Cecil laughed sarcastically labeled, while examining in the mirror.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, and I've been idle too long, but I'm back with new ideas and an ending to the story, quiet :)**


End file.
